Those Brown Orbs
by Decondar
Summary: Natsu wants a day off? Lucy finds it strange, he never wants a day off! A twoshot NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **I made this as an inspired reader wanting only to say thank you to the writer who tries awfully hard to get out her work even when really busy. So here it is, you guys should seriously check her out she is really good and needs some credit!  
Go check her out her work "Let's Go Home" as it won't let me credit her name!****

**Those Brown Orbs**

(Lucy P.O.V)

I was walking down the grey path all the way to my home, to Fairytail. Me and Natsu just came back from a big mission which had taken a lot longer than expected we also lost a lot of the profit to that was thanks to Natsu that one. So I just planned on going to the guild and relaxing with my nakama but I know it isn't just that easy to relax at home

As I open the doors I am met with a huge amount of noise and uproar a sound I know all too well as the voices from all around are of my family brawling, drinking and having fun like always. Seeing the sight brought a smile to my face, I could see Natsu was sitting by the stairs and he saw me enter his face went a light shade of pink and that big smile came out I could see how happy he was he really could never hide the childish grin that everyone knew the grin that could stop a whole argument on the spot the smile that can make anyone have faith in his words

As I walked in I had to avoid all the bar stools flying around the room all the rubble and tables that had been toppled, I made my way to the bar where I Could talk with Mira for a bit to see how she was. Whilst we were catching up on the few days I had missed while we were on the mission I didn't really notice the solid script mage come behind me, "Hey Lu chan, hey Mira" Levy said with a big grin and a wave

Mira did her signature smile and left us be, I turned round with my strawberry smoothie saying "Hey Levy chan"

"So how was the mission, I bet being alone with Natsu had some benefits?" Levy said with a wink

I could feel my face burn I knew that it was painted with a red blush that would put a tomato to shame, I couldn't even conjure up a reply. I just sat there while Levy laughed as hard as she could

A little while went by and the guild had calmed down leaving only talking of certain groups, it was about mid-day and everyone had used up most of their energy well that is what it seemed like

(Natsu P.O.V)

Man I have used a lot of magic that damn ice freak *sigh*, I think it is about time to go see Lucy

As I walked over to my partner I could see she was having fun talking with Levy she had that amazing smile on that made me need to gasp for air, when she had that smile on with those amazing eyes that I could lose myself in it makes my heart skip a beat that combo that can bring me out if any darkness that can make me happy no matter the situation I would hate anyone who would take that away to destroy something so perfect.

"Hey Levy can I speak with Lucy alone please?"

I stood and watched as I saw Levy pat Lucy on the back also giving her a wink which made Lucy blush, I don't understand "Lucy why did Levy wink at you" I didn't get a response I just saw the red deepen and increase on her face.

She then replied "So what is that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere as we have had a lot of missions lately I thought we could go relax some place for the rest of the day" I replied

"Why me and not Happy or someone else?" Lucy responded

"Well I wanted to spend time with you" I said with a slight nervousness, I haven't been this nervous in a long time. It also seemed that I had attracted a lot of attention as I got a few stares

"Hey Lucy have I got something on my face everyone is staring" I said in a hush whisper

"Ermmmm…." She paused and took a few breathes to get out her words

"No you are fine must just be coincidence, also yes Natsu I would love to come" she said with that special smile I am sure time stood still for a few seconds maybe even minutes that smile of all things, I pinched myself to get me back to reality and also to see if it was a dream when the truth sank in I was so pleased, I was so happy.

"Well okay, we best be going soon so we can catch the train and still have time"

"Okay lets go then"

We walked out of the guild and straight to the train station I told her I would pay for the tickets and food as an apology for the previous job I really did lose my cool and cost her a lot of money and she may have to do another mission to get her rent this month, so I was not taking no for an answer for this one

We got to the train station so I told Lucy to go get us some seats as I will get us some tickets for the both of us. We chatted for a while as we waited for the platform 3 train, I made a fool of myself like usual just to hear that laugh of hers it sounds pathetic but if you could hear it as I hear it then you would understand that laugh literally makes my world spin it gets happy in every situation if I could just listen to it all day I wouldn't be able to fight I would never get angry at all it is just amazing.

"Finally the train is here" I sighed and said

"You say that but you will change your mind when you get on" she said with a sarcastic giggle

I could feel myself turning green just by thinking it

"See" Lucy just laughed at me

We entered onto the train and found a booth for us both

The train started moving and I started to get uneasy, as it started to get faster I looked at Lucy she had a worried look on her face that just made my heart split in two I had to close my eyes for a second to not break down in tears, I took a deep breath trying to easy the sickness and looked into her eyes again in to those brown orbs that seems to emphasise the sadness. I put on my massive smile making her feel better, I don't want her to be alone the whole train ride I couldn't do that to her not my partner.

I looked into her brown orbs that had eased they gave me real comfort making me less sick just looking into them, they had an aura that made me feel like I was at home like they welcomed me when I gazed at them. Those orbs that twinkled making a star seem pathetic, they shone so bright just like Lucy always does the most brave and charismatic women I know, even more than Erza.

"Your eyes are so amazing" she blushed hard making me turn red too

"Well they are a part of you so they have to be" I couldn't even face her I was saying so many things making it so awkward

"Natsu thank you" I looked over to see her with such a happy face that I don't think I have ever seen, it made the whole universe halt and let me take it all in my heart beat increased so much that is almost burst out of my chest.

I smiled for the whole train ride looking into Lucy's eyes so that my sickness didn't affect me I have never experienced something so special, it is as if Lucy is the source of all my problems making me complete and without flaw she is like the last piece of the puzzle

(Lucy P.O.V)

"Oh Hargeon we haven't been here in a while" I said excitedly, the pink still staining my cheeks a little, I didn't let it affect me so I continued on as normal

"Yeah a blast from the past I thought you may enjoy it" Natsu said with a toothly grin

Both me and Natsu got off the train entering into Hargeon. We browsed a few shops I was enjoying the clothes and book stores where I got a few books and Natsu wouldn't let me purchase he had to purchase them he wouldn't even let me reason with him, he was being a real gentleman. Natsu was being so nice but I could tell that he only had food on his mind right now so I thought let us get something. I still couldn't believe he had asked me to come it was a real surprise and it really did shock me even more so when he decided it was all his treat I was starting to wonder where the real Natsu was. It was beginning to become dark and the sun was setting making a beautiful orange glow in the sky.

Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me along some paths till we got to the centre of the city when we got there he let go of me and turned to face me. His hair was covering his face I could see that he had something on his mind so I asked "Natsu what is wrong?"

In which he replied "This very spot is the first place we met this very spot we first talked to each other" he looked up into my eyes.

"Lucy I know I am a pain I know I get on your nerves and push you to the edge, I know how I get on everyone's nerves, I destroy and ruin things making you annoyed and upset. I am sorry about that I don't mean to do it, it makes me so happy that you still do everything with me even when you know the consequences of me being with you I am so glad to have partner as great and as caring as you Lucy. But there is one thing that I am glad I haven't destroyed and that is the bond between us the bond of friendship our team, you are an amazing person your spirit your bravery you have so much to offer unlike me who is just there to punch things but I think that is what keeps us together we both compensate for each other's strengths and weaknesses…." I see some tears that Natsu had been holding back began to fall down his cheeks it was heart breaking to see this bold figure that stands up to everything, to see something so strong break in just mere moments it was so hard to watch

"Even though we have this bond I have to admit this I have to say these words I need to know the answer…."  
"Natsu….." I can see he is on the edge  
Natsu was still staring at the floor his fringe covering his eyes  
"Lucy I have to say this"  
"Anything Natsu please just tell me"  
He takes a deep breath as he was having a hard time breathing  
"Lucy I love you I always have ever since I saw your beautiful bright brown orbs, Lucy I will always love you, you are my soul mate the only person I want, I just want to be able to grow old with you have a future with you. That has been my dream since we met"

He looks up with his onyx eyes into my eyes, at my brown orbs he loves so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **\- I know I said that it was going to be a one shot but with the response I got I thought I would ask and she said I should so here it is on her behalf again. So if you like this please do me a favour and check her out she really is amazing and she need a lot of praise I think, so just go over there and have a read I know some of you will like it and the rest will love so go check her out! Also it probably is really bad from the first chapter and I am sorry about that :/

But if some people like it I may make a third so who knows anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Those Brown Orbs**

**Chapter 2**

(Lucy P.O.V)

Momma, Papa

I miss you so much I wish I could just talk to you one last time especially right now, even just seeing your faces would bring me so much happiness. Natsu confessed his feeling to me yesterday it was the perfect way to do it under, the sunset where it reflected in his beautiful onyx eyes making a great merge of black and orange.

You remember Natsu don't you, it is the rosey haired troublemaker that got me into my dream guild that you both pushed me to strive for, the guild that may be awkward and crazy but it is so full of life, love and the best people you could ever meet.

He is the guy who would come to help me no matter how hard the battle how tough the opponent, even when we were put into different teams for the exam I knew I could count on him as my partner as my nakama.

He is so unique and different he makes me feel wanted to feel like I am needed there in Fairy Tail what am I saying, everyone there makes me feel that way. It is just a little bit more with Natsu he makes me feel like if we were apart he wouldn't be whole again like he would be useless, it is funny as that is how I feel without him too.

Yeah Natsu is the whole reason that I am here today in the best guild in the whole of Fiore with the greatest friends you could ever meet, if only you two could be here to witness it or see how well I am doing or even just to meet my friends then my life would be complete. It would show you how much I have grown.

Yeah that dragon slayer who can be so stupid but he is aware that there is such things as love but I would of never of thought that it would be me that he would fall for it really is a surprise everyone including me thought it was Lisanna, I guess after the event of her leaving I can understand how he almost lost hope but this is Natsu we are talking about he never loses hope.

The man that has so much love for his nakama his family his friends I could never see him without hope for any of them, I feel so special to even be his friend and now the I am the one he loves most in all this world it is hard to process it.

Natsu the one and only person to walk into my life and turn it upside down then when things have just started going steady again he has done it again turned it upside down but this time I don't know how to feel I just wish you were here Momma you would know what to say, or at least help me find the answer I know what I want but I also don't want to ruin things with the only friend that has ever been there and shown that he will never leave I don't ever want to lose that, I don't ever want to lose him he is too special to me he holds to much meaning in my life!

That pink haired man that can start a fire with his hands, his body and now in without any magic involved at all he can start one in my heart.

(Natsu P.O.V)

"I wonder how she is….." I said scratching the back of my head.

*Flashback to just after the confession*  
"I need a little time to think" Lucy said right in front of me her fringe covering her face in a shadow

"That is fine Luce take as long as you need" Before I could even move she had already started walking away from me and the centre of the city towards the train station.

*Flashback ends*

"I can destroy anything can't I? The only thing I didn't want to even damage was Lucy or anything about her she is an angel and I have hurt her really badly"

"There is only one thing left to do now"

"Well if I want to get there I better leave now as it will be nightfall soon"

I let out a sigh then I start walking as it was going take a while at least I can get my thoughts sorted out before getting there

A few hours went by whilst I was walking it allowed me a lot of time to clear my thoughts

As I continued down the grey stoned path I could feel my heart in my mouth beating away, making me feel even the more pressure, pressure that was telling me to run away as fast I could to just get away from this place

As I turned the corner to find the usual statues there was something else there someone else sat there

My heart stopped, also the heart that was in my mouth was now gone running away as fast as it could, as I watched the one person I wanted to see most was sat down in the place that I need to be, seemed too good to be true I am pretty sure that this was a dream it had to be, I pinched my leg as hard as I can I didn't realise how hard and end up whelp in agony as it caused me to bleed

Before I knew it she had turned to me and said "Natsu what are you doing here?" hearing those words from the most beautiful mage I have known just made my heart restart itself

Why did I have to think it was a dream, I sigh inwardly

"Well it is pretty dumb reason you will think I am stupid" I say scratching the back of my head trying to get away from the topic

She doesn't respond she just stares at me seriously now

"Okay okay well…" I take a deep breath and continue "Well every time I see you upset or you get really hurt I come here to your parents graves and apologise for not being able to have stopped whatever it was for not protecting their amazing girl, every time I always say I will get stronger so I that it will never happen again. I get more confident speaking to them but I am always broken and so sad when coming here because I know I have failed my promise of keeping you safe"

I take a few breathes "Well this time I came to do the same thing but it is also going to be harder to face those statues to face your parents as it was me who has hurt you, it was me who was the problem so it is especially hard to even show myself in front of those people who mean the most to you and you who mean the most to them"

I had to stop talking I couldn't keep it up I was breathing so fast, I don't know when but I started to cry during my speech "Look, see, I am just embarrassing myself I should just leave you be, I will come back tomorrow to apologise, I am sorry goodbye Lucy"

I turned around and started to leave as I got a few steps away when I heard a shout

"Natsu don't leave" Hearing those words stopped me in my tracks I turned around to see Lucy up on her feet, she wiped away a set of tear that where going down her face

She pointed at me and waved her hand to make me come over, my heart stopped in its place but I did as she said

As I walked closer the steps felt like an eternity, each of them more painful to walk, each of them making my heart shatter piece by piece

As I reached her she was looking at the ground with tears continuously rolling down her face, this was the most pain I had ever been in to witness this was the worst kind of torture it really was making me sick to my stomach

She opened her mouth to speak "You are the most unique person I have ever met, I knew you were amazing but to think you go through so much for my parent s to come to their grave to keep me safe on their behalf, Natsu I was wary of doing this but I don't care anymore I need to say it I want to say it"

"Natsu Dragneel I love you"

"I am sorry to not let you know I really wanted to tell you I did but you have been the only person that has come into my life after I lost both my parents that truly put himself in any situation for me so that I why I really didn't want to lose that friendship but also I didn't think that I was the on for you, Just look at me I am so weak you always have to save me and it seems that you have to get really hurt to do so"

Hearing that hurt me more than anything could it really left me in a darkness something that was just constantly eating at me I could barely stand by and let her go on with this truly hurtful speech

"But whilst talking to my parents I sat and remembered all the times we have spent together either fighting or alone, how you always make me feel happy, warm and how you make me feel whole how you make me feel wanted and desired, so knowing that has shown me that I am not weak and if I feel that way I am not alone to deal with that, so from the depths of my heart thank you Natsu I do love you I want you to know that"

I got closer to her and lifted her head looking down into those beautifully dreamy eyes the same eyes that are filled with tears that break my heart but also the same eye that made me fall in love in the first place

"Lucy I love you too and I always will, I will always be with you no matter how hard or how easy I will be right by you to hold your hand throughout it all" with that being said I planted my lips onto hers  
Just from the touch my whole body had shivers, both of my arms had goose bumps from end to end

Even if Ultear was there she couldn't have changed time it was just too perfect

We finally parted from each other which made me a little sad as that kiss was the best thing that has ever happened to me and until the day that I marry this girl in front of me it will be the best thing that I have ever done

As we caught our breath I said "Thank goodness you stopped crying it was breaking me little by little, I prefer it when you have that amazing smile it makes the day brighter by just seeing it"

I saw that see blushed and looked away but pushed her head back to look at me and placed a soft kiss on her forehead she went a whole new shade of red

"I think it is time to go home Natsu" I nod

"Let me just have a moment with your parents though" with that being said I saw Lucy have the most amazing smile on her face one that I had not seen before it was so good it had me in tears to see, she wiped away the tears from my face and gave me a peck on the lips before she took her leave

I turned to the graves and bowed my head and started my speech keeping it down whilst talking

"First of all I would like to say that I am sorry about hurting your precious daughter I really didn't mean to I took a risk thinking that she might want the same so I am truly sorry for what I have done, it might be okay now but I doesn't take away this guilt in my heart from but that pressure I put on her and making her feel bad, so I will say as many times as it takes for you two to forgive me!"

Tears formed in my eyes and began to pour down my face in endless streams, I raise my head and face them "But from now on I promise on my life and soul that I will protect her keeping her safe at all times, I will make sure I won't have to come back here to apologise again I will only have to come back that is if I am visiting with Lucy or coming to pay my respects"

I feel something hit my face I raise my hand to seek out what it was and there it was a beautiful small pink petal when I grabbed it I saw Lucy out of the corner of my eye coming back towards me, I and Lucy both knew that it was a sign as it was Lucy's favourite type of tree that produces this kind of petal but not only that was because at her home it was the tree that her and her mother used to visit together, so we both knew that it truly meant something I think it meant that they have passed on their will to me

The care of the most unique woman I have ever met "Lucy"


End file.
